warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkwing/Main article
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Hawkpaw |warrior=Hawkwing |senior warrior=Hawkwing |deputy=Hawkwing |mate=Pebbleshine |daughters=Violetshine, Twigbranch |adopted sons=Dewspring, Finleap |adopted daughter=Reedclaw |father=Sharpclaw |mother=Cherrytail |brother=Duskpaw |sisters=Cloudmist, Blossomheart |mentor=Ebonyclaw |app=Curlypaw |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Waspwhisker |succeededby1=Unknown |livebooks=''Shattered Sky, ''Darkest Night, River of Fire, The Raging Storm, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas |deadbooks=Unknown}} Hawkwing is a big, dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes. Hawkwing is the current deputy of SkyClan under the leadership of Leafstar. He is the son of Sharpclaw, a former deputy, and Cherrytail, alongside his littermates, Blossomheart, Cloudmist, and Duskpaw. As an apprentice, Hawkpaw was mentored by Ebonyclaw, and blamed himself for his brother's death. He earned his warrior name, Hawkwing, and met Darktail, who he befriended. However, Darktail betrayed him and he and his rogues drove SkyClan from their home. While on their journey to find the other Clans, Hawkwing became mates with Pebbleshine, but she was carried away in a Twoleg monster. He raised Plumwillow's litter until their father, Sandynose, returned. After his apprentice, Curlypaw, left the Clan to become a kittypet and Waspwhisker was captured, Hawkwing was appointed deputy and he helped lead SkyClan to the lake. Twigpaw discovered SkyClan and led them back to the lake. Hawkwing also discovered that Twigpaw and Violetpaw are his daughters. He helped Leafstar lead the Clan through the ShadowClan-SkyClan conflict and firmly established their place at the lake. History ''A Vision of Shadows :Hawkwing is the deputy of SkyClan as his Clan journeys to find the other Clans. Twigpaw, following the signs of Alderheart's dreams, finds the struggling Clan and brings them back to ThunderClan. Hawkwing realizes that Twigpaw and Violetpaw are his and Pebbleshine's lost daughters, and he lovingly reunites with them. Hawkwing becomes close to his daughters, as they had always desired to have a relationship with family. :After driving out Darktail, Hawkwing encourages his daughters to join SkyClan, and finds himself relating more with Violetpaw through their shared grief caused by Darktail. He leads a journey to find their missing Clanmates and return them back to SkyClan. Twigpaw leaves to return to ThunderClan, and Hawkwing promises to remain in touch. He helps settle in his Clan in their new territory and manage the growing tensions between the ShadowClan cats when the two Clans merge. Hawkwing participates in the conflict with ShadowClan, and leads his Clan briefly back to the gorge until the other Clans bring them back. The Broken Code :His daughter has given birth to Tree's kits, Needlekit and Rootkit. He and the other deputies organize their warriors to try to push a large rock onto the ice covering the Moonpool. However, their results prove fruitless. He stands by Leafstar and SkyClan when Bramblestar's impostor starts a tyrannical rule of ThunderClan. Super Editions :In 'Hawkwing's Journey', Hawkpaw is a SkyClan apprentice under the mentorship of Ebonyclaw. He is son of Sharpclaw and Cherrytail, along with his littermates Duskpaw, Cloudpaw and Blossompaw. Duskpaw dies from smoke inhalation after trying to steal some Twoleg food, and Hawkpaw blames himself horribly for his brother's death, and his father's distance doesn't help him cope any better. After the vigil, Leafstar gives him his warrior name, Hawkwing, along with his siblings Cloudmist and Blossomheart. He encounters Darktail who is accepted into SkyClan, as they assume he's apart of a prophecy that Echosong received. :Hawkwing, Billystorm, Waspwhisker, Pebblepaw, and Blossomheart go on a journey to find the Clans at the lake under Darktail's instructions. Before they get very far, badgers attack on them, and Billystorm dies during the battle. Hawkwing becomes furious, exploding on Darktail for leading them to Billystorm's death. When the rogues lead a night attack on SkyClan, Darktail reveals his true nature, and SkyClan is scattered as they're driven out of the gorge. Several of Hawkwing's Clanmates are lost or are killed, including his father. The remaining cats of SkyClan begin their journey to try to find the other Clans. :Hawkwing becomes mates with Pebbleshine, and she reveals she is expecting his kits. He loses her tragically after she get trapped in a monster. Hawkwing, heartbroken, turns to other cats for comfort as they continue their travels. Plumwillow asks him to be an adoptive father to her kits, since her mate Sandynose had disappeared after a battle. He lovingly raises Finkit, Reedkit, and Dewkit with her until their father returns. He also mentors Curlypaw until she leaves to become a kittypet. After Waspwhisker is taken away by Twolegs, Leafstar appoints Hawkwing as the next SkyClan deputy. He helps lead the Clan on the remainder of their journey. The meaning of Echosong's final prophecy is revealed to Hawkwing and Leafstar: streaks of "blood" across the sky, leading them to the Clans. Trivia Author statements *Kate Cary has said Hawkwing does not favor Violetshine over Twigbranch, but instead just has more of an affinity with Violetshine. Interesting facts *He has kittypet blood through his parents. Revealed in the Warriors App Mistakes *He was called Hawkwing before his warrior ceremony, and called Hawkpaw after his warrior ceremony. *He was mistakenly called Hawkheart.Revealed on HarperCollins' Catalog page *He was mistakenly described with amber eyes. *He is shown as a solid-colored cat with a lighter muzzle in the manga of Hawkwing's Journey. *He was mistakenly called Hawking. Character pixels Alternate images Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Hawkwing has killed: *Dodge Ceremonies External links * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages